tokyoespfandomcom-20200214-history
ESP Liberation Front
The Terror Group.jpg|The group in part 1. Esp liberation front.jpg|The group in part 2. The was a terror group, led by Hokusai Azuma (the Professor). They are the primary antagonists during the first and the beginning of the second part of the series. Objectives Through terrorizing, the Professor claims that their goal is: to claim Tokyo as esper's territory. The professor was also routinely letting the Glowing Fish roam free. As such, they also aim to give birth to the new race of espers within Tokyo, and creating a new world. One year after the Professor's defeat, one of the Professor's guards, Kakunoshin rebuilt the organization. Their goals are still the same. They still insisted to claim Tokyo as esper's territory, and make the government submit to them. Kakunoshin also attempted to detonate an emp bomb to free the Glowing Fish all over Japan. They also targeted and attempted to capture Ren Jomaku to use her "lock space" power. However, all the espers who worked for the Professor and followed his dreams for a new world order were simply bait to lure out Ares. The organization that stole the other tablet from the Ark and killed the Professor's wife and comrades. From the start, the Professor's true plan is to revenge for his wife's sake. In the first part, most of their members looked like a bunch of Daft Punk's Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo. In the second part, the members are carrying unique masks, most of them are mythical beasts/creatures. They are the remnants of the first generation of its group. Notable Members Part 1 *Hokusai Azuma: The leader and the main antagonist. *Minami Azuma: She accompanied her father and acted as an antagonist as well. *Kozuki Kuroi: She is Kobushi Kuroi's younger sister who joined the group for her own reason. She has the ability of remote teleportation. *Sukesaburo: An old man who wore a straw hat, and dressed like a ninja. Alongside Kakunoshin, he acted as the Professor's guard. He has the ability to locate, and sense other espers. *Lin Lianjie: A female employee who was abused by her boss. She was recruited by Minami, and has the ability of repulsion. *Amie Namuro: A girl who was dropped out of school, and became a NEET. She was recruited by Minami, and has the ability of mind control. Part 2 *Kakunoshin: A guy who dressed in red samurai costume. Alongside Sukesaburo, he acted as the Professor's guard. He later became the new leader and rebuilt the organization in part 2. He has the ability to manipulate the gravity from object he chose. *Sairo: A hitman of the organization. He wore a mask of anubis, and has the power of enhanced speed. He was the first member who attempted to capture Ren Jomaku, but was cornered by Zeus and defeated by Ren. *Garuda: A guy who wore a mask of garuda, and possessed the ability to fly. He was the second member who attempted to capture Ren, but was defeated by Zeusu. *Unicorn: A guy who wore a mask of unicorn. His ability allows him to cut anything easily. *Totem pole: A guy who wore a mask of totem pole. His ability was weight manipulation. *Asura: A guy who wore a mask of asura. His ability allows him to replicate any object. *Horus: A woman who wore a mask of horus. Her ability allows her to nullify other powers. As such, no one can't use their ESP powers around her. *Kasumi: A member who was tasked to infiltrate into ESP Academy. With her "charm" ability, she pretended to be Ren's friend, and trapped her in attempts to capture her by cooperating with Garuda. *Fujiko Orisube: A member who was tasked to infiltrate into ESP Academy as well. She also assisted her comrades in order to capture Ren. She has the ability of Nensha, which allows her to monitor the enemy. Category:Organizations